Captain Harkness Is Coming To Town
by BeeHawYeeHaw
Summary: Ianto has his neice and nephew over and the man in the big coat visits. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED


_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Ianto shook his foot on his knee in tune with the music that filled the small room. He hated the cheesy, joyful lyrics but couldn't deny that it was catchy.

He still hated it though. Like Christmas jumpers; the most godawful things but since it's December it's accepted. Not that he has any, that's Jack. Jack wears the light-up ones or rude ones. Ianto sticks to Christmas print suits or ties. He has some sort of standard.

From his seat, coffee mug held close, he could see Mica and David. They'd just decorated his tree for him. He almost didn't put it up, not that he was against decorations but he was hardly in his apartment and the Hub had already been Christmased up. Jack went a little wild.

The kid had been a surprise but welcomed visit and having no tree was on par with mass murder in their minds. It had kept them busy as well.

The track switched onto the next and Ianto took a sip of his hot beverage.

Johnny's mother had fallen ill so the two had rushed down to the other side of Wales, calling Ianto last minute. He couldn't say no, he loved his niece and nephew. So he'd called in the countless holiday slots he had built up and decided to spend the week or so with them. Jack hadn't asked much, sent his love, and promised to come over if he could.

So far they'd made some misshapen gingerbread men, Mica had created some paper chains, and David had decided that Shrek was an appropriate movie for the festive season. All was going well in Ianto's mind.

A knock at the door pulled Ianto from his thoughts and Mica shot up from her spot. David watched from the carpet. Ianto was up from his chair as the door opened and his niece let out a loud gasp.

"Santa!"

Ianto stalled for a moment, glancing over at David who was still curiously glancing towards the door. Ianto was moving to the front door when an American accent echoed through the flat.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas little one!"

A smile spread across Ianto's face just as the little girl came racing back into the room, their guess being dragged along behind her.

The coat was cadmium red and not navy blue. It had white trim and no stripes. Matching trousers covered legs instead of the usual military dress ones. Tan boots replaced with black ones. But the dashing smile was forever the same.

"Uncle Ianto! It's Santa." Mica announced, tugging on his sleeve. Her eyes were bright with excitement and innocence.

"So I see, my little draig."

Ianto looked up at and caught Jack's eye. The man looked as happy as Mica in his costume. Ianto couldn't deny how endearing it was.

David lingered a little closer, looking their new arrival up and down. He was slightly hesitant until Mica called him over, super elated about everything. The boy stood beside Ianto, clearly recognising Jack as he smiled.

Mica then grasped Jack's sleeve and tugged him towards the closest chair. She ordered him to sit and wait, she needed to get her Christmas list. David was then dragged off with her. Ianto moved to Jack's side.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"I'm being Santa obviously."

"I see that but why?"

"Because Christmas is the best celebration in all of the universe and it makes the kids happy." Jack said with a massive smile on his face, taking Ianto's hand and squeezing it. The thundering of small feet sounded from the bedrooms and Ianto stepped away

"Santa!" Mica shrieked with an immense amount of joy. Jack lit up again.

"There you are!" He pats his thighs. "Up you come, little one." Mica practically launched herself onto Jack's lap. "And what's your name?"

"Mica!"

"Merry Christmas Mica, what would you like this year?"

"A dinosaur! And a…"

The archivist wandered from the living room to the kitchen, leaving them to it for now. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard. He brewed another batch of coffee, finishing off his old lot in one swift drink. He could hear the slightly muffled voices of both Jack and Mica.

Eventually, Mica's voice quietened down and was replaced by David's voice. The boy's list was unsurprisingly shorter than Mica's, but Jack gave just as much effort and cheer to him as he did with his sister. Ianto found it completely adorable.

Now leaning against the doorframe as he looks at the three, holding the two steaming mugs. Mica was back in Jack's (Santa's) lap, talking animatedly with him.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself. A sudden, deep desire to have his own children arose as he watched Jack be so happy and so relaxed around the kids. No weight of the world pushing down on his shoulders. No deaths. Just Jack embracing the kid that he really is. Ianto cooed internally, heart aching at the soft scene. Jack would be a perfect dad. He really wanted children now. "Shit."

Jack must have heard him as his head snapped to Ianto's direction, Mica still chattering on with her Pteradon in hand. He smiled warmly and Ianto shot one back. When Mica did eventually noticed Ianto her little face broke into the biggest grin he'd ever seen. She hopped off Jack's knee and with buzzing happiness trotted to Ianto's side.

"Uncle Ianto, guess what! I'm on the nice list!"

"Of course you are, you're an angel."

"David got on it too even though he's so mean." That made Ianto laugh, despite being close siblings, Mica and David still had their little rivalry.

"I brought Santa a coffee, he's a busy man after all and needs a boost." Ianto moved over, hanging a mug to Jack while sipping his own. The Captain smiled up at him.

"Uncle Ianto needs a go!" Mica announced loudly.

"No, I don't think-" Ianto started. Jack smirked and mischief glinted in his eyes. Immense dread filled the Welshman's stomach. Jack put his coffee down on the nearest mat, holding his arms out and grabbing at the air. He looked like a giant child in a Santa costume begging for their toy.

"I agree, c'mere mister."

"Ja- Santa."

"Please, Uncle Ianto!" Mica pouted, looking up at him with large eyes. He knows he should give in…

"Fine, alright." Both menaces let out a cheer, Mica switching back the bundle of joy she was with a click. Ianto made to sit on the edge of Jack's lap but the Captain had other ideas. He swiftly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, tugging him down and holding Ianto in place.

"What's your name then, mister?" He asked with a gigantic grin on his face. Ianto had to refrain from kissing him, he wouldn't be able to explain why their uncle suddenly snogged Santa. But Jack just looked too cute.

"Ianto…" He said, rolling his eyes.

"And what do you wish for this Christmas?:

"My dignity. And maybe a new boyfriend." Jack gave out a little gasp, squeezing Ianto's hip as a warning. Ianto knew Jack knew couldn't do anything before the kids but that didn't mean he wouldn't be having words later.

"Is he on the good list?" David spoke up, nibbling on one of the deformed ginger cookies. Ianto raised an eyebrow, silently repeating his nephew's questions to their visitor.

"Hmm…I think your Uncle Ianto is on the naughty list." The other eyebrows join its twin.

"Oh, am I?" Jack's smile grew almost animalistic, lust deep in his eyes. As he spoke his voice was low and caused Ianto to shiver.

"Mmhmm, I know just-"

"No!" Mica exclaimed, completely distraught. "Uncle Ianto isn't allowed on the naughty list, otherwise he won't get presents!" The mood was broken and Ianto rose from Jack's lap.

"Honey-"

"I don't like Santa anymore." Jack's face dropped at her confession. Ianto almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"He's a big meanie, isn't he?" Ianto joked, earning a sharp look from Jack. He was definitely on the naughty list now.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I like Santa. He's pretty cool" David stated, standing behind Mica. That would be enough to full Jack's ego and confidence back to one hundred percent. She looked up at her brother, taking his arm.

"Can we finish the paper chains?" David nodded and was led by his sister towards the kitchen table.

Jack rose from his seat, looking a little lost. Ianto led him out of view of the children.

"She seems quite protective of you, Ianto."

"Oh yeah, I'm their favourite person."

"You're my favourite person too," Jack said in a low tone, winding his arms around Ianto's waist and nuzzling at his neck.

"Oh hush," Ianto gently pushed his head away, snowy beard scratching. Jack then rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. "Now…about this naughty list?"

A muffled affirmative hummed out, head lifting just seconds after, clearly knowing where Ianto was heading with his line of questions if Jack's gaze was anything to go by. "Hypothetically speaking, how would someone be moved to the nice list?"

Jack leaned in close, lips right beside Ianto's ear with the face beard tickling. Ianto shuddered and chewed his lip as his lover whispered his intents. He let out a soft gasp as the soft flesh of his earlobe was pulled between perfect teeth. Jack squeezes his middle before tugging the beard down and capturing Ianto's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

"Your uncle did what?" Rhiannon asked, eyes wide and leaning forward to capture every detail. Mica sat across from her, focused fully on colouring some image on her paper. Her small legs kicked at the hair, still too short to reach the floor properly.

"Uncle Ianto kissed Santa."

Rhiannon scoffed and stood up, cleaning away the table and getting ready to start cooking dinner. Her brother kissing Santa, she couldn't see it. Now Rhiannon just needed to find out who this "Santa" was. The next comment from her daughter left Rhiannon cackling as she entered the kitchen

"He touched his butt too!"


End file.
